Express the decimal as a percent. $0.263$
Answer: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.263 = \dfrac{26.3}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.263} = 26.3\%$ $26.3$ per hundred = $26.3$ per cent = $26.3$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.